Hoofdstuk 17
<< Hoofdstuk 16 Hoofdstuk 18 >> Hoofdstuk N°17 –EEN VERBRIJZELD MASKER Als niemand de echte Debora kan zien, kan je het haar wel nog betaald zetten. Ontdek het plan van Rosalie en doe alles wat je kan om dat te laten slagen. Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-episode17-Ken,Nathaniel.jpeg Illustration-episode17-Alexis.jpeg Illustration-episode17-furiousRosa.jpeg Illustration-episode17-Castiel.jpeg Illustration-episode17-Lysanderetc..jpeg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°17-–EEN VERBRIJZELD MASKER Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 17! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Een simpel plan DEEL 2 : Het sociale wifiwerk DEEL 3 : Een knappe man/vrouw? DEEL 4 : Het spionage spel DEEL 5 : Het leven van "Debora" ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Een simpel plan ---- '''Tijdens dit hoofdstuk, kan je alle afbeeldingen ontgrendelen als je de juiste antwoorden hebt gekozen, en een genoeg LM... Van de 5 illustraties in dit hoofdstuk, worden er 2 automatisch gegeven. De tijd van Debora blijkt aan een einde te komen… Je hebt vele tranen laten vallen en je bent uitgeput, maar je hebt op z'n minst op een paar mensen kunnen rekenen. Nu is het tijd om een einde aan het verhaal van Deborah te maken die je al deze problemen heeft veroorzaakt. Mooi dat Rosalie een plan heeft bedacht! Je begint dit hoofdstuk met het praten met Rosalie over haar plan. Alhoewel, ze praat er liever over na school. Je besluit naar je huis te gaan om te praten over het plan. Rosalie heeft besloten meer mensen bij te vragen, en vraagt je om Lysander ook uit te nodigen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag Lysander mee naar je thuis.' Onderweg, kom je de jongens tegen (of niet) die je helpen met je plan. Natuurlijk zal Castiel je niet helpen met het plan tegen zijn ex, hij weet er eigenlijk niks over! Als je je vrienden hebt gevonden voor het Anti-Debora plan, zal je eindelijk Lysander tegenkomen. Deze doelstelling zal compleet zijn en nu is het tijd om naar huis te gaan. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het plein om de school te verlaten.' Als je op het plein bent, ontdek je een nieuwe plek van de stad. Het Amoris College is niet zomaar een gebouw die ergens op een verlaten plek ligt, er zijn heel veel winkels! Als je wilt, kan je direct naar huis gaan door de bus te pakken, maar het kost 5 AP, en je kan misschien wat extra gesprekken mislopen! Voor je huis, besluit je samen met Rosa en Armin, om wat snacks mee te brengen voor de ontmoeting. ✔ Ga naar het cadeauwinkeltje in het spel (niet de stad) om iets te eten te kopen. Ga naar het cadeauwinkeltje. Onderweg zal je iemand tegenkomen die je al kent, en wie gewoonlijk iemand volgt die jij heel goed kent. Je laat haar per ongeluk weten dat “hij” ook bij jou thuis zal zijn… Wat een vergissing! Deze doelstelling zal compleet zijn als je de snacks hebt gekocht. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Breng Rosalie naar de voorkant van je appartement om iedereen te ontmoeten.' Als je voor je huis bent, kom je Kwinten tegen. Met Armin en Rosalie besluit je naar je kamer te gaan. Na wat kleine gesprekjes merk je dat Lysander nog steeds niet is gekomen en je besluit naar hem te gaan zoeken. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Lysander is nog steeds niet bij jou aangekomen. Ga naar de school om te kijken of hij daar niet op je staat te wachten.' Ga naar de school, ga door de stad om Lysander te vinden. ✔ Hij staat niet voor de school, zoek hem in de buurt van je appartement. Je vind het papiertje met je adres. Ga naar het park om Lysander te vinden die zich niet heeft verplaatst omdat het “De beste manier is om iemand te vinden die verdwaald is”. Je zal verder gaan met twee doelstellingen. ✔ Keer nu met Lysander terug naar je appartement. ✔ Verspil niet meer tijd en ga terug naar jouw kamer in het spel! Als je Lysander hebt gevonden ga dan terug naar je appartement waar je vrienden zijn en nog een “verrassing” op je staat te wachten. Ga daarna naar je kamer. Als je klaar bent met het praten over je plan, verlaat iedereen jouw huis. We hadden haar liever vermeden... ✔ Ga naar de voorkant van jouw appartement om gedag te zeggen tegen jouw vrienden. Nadat je hebt gepraat met Rosalie aan de voorkant van je huis, krijg je twee keuzes: • KEUZE 1: Zoek voor informatie in de school. • KEUZE 2: Zorg voor Leigh’s outfit. ---- D E E L 2: ''' Het sociale wifiwerk ---- '''Onthoud je keuzes • CHOICE 1: Zoek voor informatie in de school. • CHOICE 2: Zorg voor Leigh’s outfit. K E U Z E 1: Zoek voor informatie in de school Deze keuze leidt je naar extra gesprekken met Lysander en Armin Jouw opdracht neemt plaats op de volgende dag met Lysander en Armin. Jouw prinsjes op hun witte paarden! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de school om een nieuw gesprekje te ontgrendelen met de jongens.' Loop wat rond totdat je je partners tegenkomt en verzamel informatie. Je besluit naar de bibliotheek te gaan om daar wat onder zoek te doen over Deborah’s wereldje. Dit lokaal is boven en na de gebeurtenissen van de dag ervoor is de directrice op de grens en weigert je toegang te geven voor de bieb. ✔ Ga terug naar het plein en wacht tot de directrice vertrekt. Ga naar het plein, waar je kan beslissen om te praten met Armin, Lysander of hen beiden. • KEUZE 1 : Kom dichterbij Armin. • KEUZE 2 : Kom dichterbij Lysander. • KEUZE 3 : Kom dichterbij beide jongens. De eerste en tweede keuze zal je toestaan wat extra gesprekken te hebben met de jongen bij wie je dichterbij wilt komen. De derde keuze zal je toestaan met beiden jongens te praten. Als je klaar bent met praten, wacht je geduldig af totdat de directrice is vertrokken. ' ➜ Doelstelling: De tweede verdieping is leeg, ga terug!' Als je klaar bent met je onderzoek op… Wifipedia… Zal je vertrekken en de mogelijkheid krijg nog een gesprek te ontgrendelen met de jongens. ✔ Ontgrendel een nieuw gesprek met de jongens. Na dit, moet je simpelweg naar huis gaan om de dag te beëindigen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de voorkant van je appartement om de dag te beëindigen.' Net als een echt suikerzoetje, besluit je een bijpassende outfit te halen voor de volgende dag… Nu ben je klaar om het plan in actie te brengen! Hier zal je terug gaan naar de hoofdlijnen. (Deel 4) ---- D E E L 3: ''' Een knappe man/vrouw? ---- '''Onthoud je keuzes. • CHOICE 1: Zoek voor informatie in de school • CHOICE 2 : Zorg voor Leigh's outfit. K E U Z E 2: Zorg voor Leigh's outfit. Deze keuze zal je toestaan wat extra gesprekken te hebben met Kwinten en/of Nathaniel. /!\ Afhankelijk van je vorige keuzes, kan Nathaniel hier niet zijn tijdens dit deel van het hoofdstuk /!\ Jouw opdracht zal plaats nemen op de volgende dag met Kwinten en/ of Nathaniel. Jouw prinsjes op hun witte paarden!! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Maak een wandeling in de stad terwijl je wacht tot iedereen zich bij je voegt.' Ga de stad in om een paar gesprekken te ontgrendelen met je medestudenten, ga dan terug naar de voorkant van de school. De jongen staan daar op je te wachten. ✔ Zoek de kledingboetiek, koop een kostuum voor Leigh. Onderweg, kan je een gesprekje ontgrendelen, maar je moet een keuze maken. • KEUZE 1 : Kom dichterbij Nathaniel. (Alleen als Nathaniel met je is) • KEUZE 2 : Kom dichterbij Kwinten. • KEUZE 3 : Blijf alleen. De eerste en tweede keuze zal je toestaan wat gesprekken te hebben met de jongen waar je dichtbij wilt zijn. De derde keuze zal je toestaan met beiden jongens te praten. Als het gesprekje voorbij is, ga naar de winkels om je doelstelling af te ronden. Deze actie komt automatisch. ✔ Ontsluit een nieuw gesprek. Neem een paar stappen om een gesprek te ontgrendelen en bevestig je doelstelling. Kwinten (en Nathaniel?) besluit dat jij niet het pak aan Rosalie geeft omdat het te verdacht zal zijn. Daarna, ga je naar huis om de dag te beëindigen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de voorkant van je appartement om de dag te beëindigen.' Net als een echte suikerzoetje, besluit je een bijpassende outfit te halen om je klaar te maken voor de volgende dag… Nu ben je klaar om het planntje in actie te brengen! Hier keer je weer terug naar de hoofdlijnen. (Deel 4) ---- D E E L 4 ' Het spionage spel ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag Rosalie of ze alles heeft wat ze nodig heeft. Je komt je vrienden tegen en gaat verder met het negeren van Castiel. Rosalie vertelt je dat het plan bijna klaar is, ze moet alleen nog wachten op Leigh… Het uur van wraak komt nabij! ✔ Loop rond in de school tot er wat gebeurt. Er gebeurd iets. Eerst heb een een grote discussie met Castiel. Jullie discussie wordt spannend en je komt bepaalde dingen te weten… Helaas is het niet genoeg. Daarna, wordt je gepakt bij een oude vriend, die je een uitleg geeft van wat er is gebeurd… Je krijgt hier automatisch een afbeelding. Na dit gesprekje met Alexis, vertelt hij je dat je met Armin moet praten, wat je gehaast doet. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Armin.' Armin vertelt je dat “je weet wel wat” klaar is. Je moet naar het park gaan. Armin is allergisch voor groen en besluit niet mee te gaan. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar het plein om de school te verlaten.' Ga naar het plein en je zal automatisch de school verlaten. Ga naar het park waar Rosalie op je wacht… Ze is niet alleen. Hier komt de 'man in black!' '' Het plan is klaar maar je moet wat uitrusten voor het laatste aanval. Ga naar huis en rust wat uit, morgen is nog een dag… '✔ Ga naar je kamer in het spel om over te gaan naar de volgende dag.' Ga naar de voorkant van je huis om terug naar de school te gaan. Je besluit Alexis te vertellen over je plan. Je hebt iemand nodig die je als aas kan gebruiken en hij is perfect voor die rol. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vertel Alexis over je plan!' Leg aan Alexis uit dat hij Leigh aan Debora moet presenteren om het plannetje te laten werken… Zonder hem, is alles verloren. Hij accepteert en je verlaat hem om zijn opdracht te voltooien. ---- '''D E E l 5: ' Het leven van 'Debora' ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Armin en Rosalie in de gang.' Je bondgenoten wachten op je, het plan is begonnen en Debora praat met de “manager” Leigh. Rosa vraagt zich af of ze zal komen… • KEUZE 1 : "Kom met ons!" • KEUZE 2 : "O ja, je hebt gelijk. Ik ga alleen met Armin." Afhankelijk van je keuze, zal je een afbeelding kunnen krijgen, Debora vertrekt om een telefoontje te plegen. Als je de eerste keuze neemt, zal je een nieuwe doelstelling krijgen: Ga terug naar de gang om Debora af te luisteren. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Volg Debora om haar telefoongesprek af te luisteren.' Onderweg, kom je Nathaniel tegen, die je vertelt dat je naar de lerarenkamer moet gaan na het plannetje. Debora is in een van de kamers. Ze ontdekt jou afluisterend en vertelt je geen zorgen te maken over haar relatie met haar manager. Je ontdekt dat ze hem verlaat… Het plan heeft gewerkt! ✔ Verlaat het lokaal. Als je de kamer hebt verlaten, krijg je automatisch een gesprek met Deborah… Ze neemt het niet zo prettig in zich op… REN!! Dit keer zijn het geen nep tranen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: RENNEN!' Ga naar de lerarenkamer om Nathaniel’s plan te vinden en het resultaat! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Het is beter om Castiel niet alleen te laten, ga met hem praten.' Je komt verschillende studenten tegen in de school die je nog steeds ontwijken! Na een tijdje vind je Castiel uiteindelijk. Nu moet je gaan nablijven, maar je weet niet waar je heen moet gaan. ✔ Vind uit waar je nablijf uurtje plaats vind. Je moet met Mr. Faraize praten om uit te vinden waar het plaats vind. ✔ Ga naar klaslokaal A om dit hoofdstuk af te ronden! In klaslokaal A, is Mr. Faraize nog niet aangekomen, maar onverwachtse bezoekers komen langs voor een momentje. Hier krijg je automatisch een afbeelding! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 18! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''Ik zou je veel eerder hulp moesten geven. Het spijt me.'' *A) Klopt… nadat ik daar aan gedacht had, weet ik niet zeker of ik het je kan vergeven! = *B) Je had je redenen… Ze waren niet zo goed, maar ik zal er niet mee zitten. = ⎡''…''⎦ *A) Als dat is wat je wilde zeggen, vergeef ik je.’ = *B) Nee, ik vergeef je niet, je was dit keer echt niet cool. - (-1 punt verlies maar alleen als je het hem vergeeft in het volgende gesprek) ⎡''Ik heb het verdiend. Wil je het me vergeven? Een egoïstische, bange, eikel heeft nog steeds zijn kwaliteiten… toch?⎦ *A) Ik denk het… Oké. + *B) Nee. Je zou daar eerder aan hebben moeten denken. Ik wil je niet meer zien. ⎡''Bedoel je dat ik een eikel ben?⎦ *A) Ja! = *B) Nee, het spijt me. Ik liet me wat meeslepen. ⎡''Ha ha! Nou, dat is niet echt de plaats voor boeken!⎦ *A) Ik studeer graag op mijn bed! = *B) Zodat ik kan lezen voordat ik ga slapen! + *C) Je klinkt net zoals mijn moeder! - ⎡''Ik ook… Ik zou graag alleen met je zijn.⎦ *A) Jammer dat Kwinten hier is… *B) Oh ja? Dat zou ik helemaal niet erg vinden. - *C) Als je me uit zou vragen, kunnen we op andere momenten alleen zijn! + ⎡''Inderdaad, omdat hij een griezel is, zou je niet meer dan strikt noodzakelijk met hem moeten praten. Je hebt hem niet nodig, ik ben er voor je.⎦ *A) Maar ik vind Castiel erg leuk… *B) Ik weet het, en het is niet mijn bedoeling om met hem te gaan praten, maak je geen zorgen. Ik heb hem gisteren genegeerd. *C) Maar, die arme jongen… Hij wordt gemanipuleerd! + ⎡''Dat klopt, we gaan samen de dag door brengen, laten we dan plezier hebben!⎦ *A) Jammer dat Kwinten hier is… - (Met lage affiniteit) + (Met hoge affiniteit) *B) Denk je dat het de hele dag zal duren? + ⎡''Ik heb gisteren een boek uitgelezen en ik weet niet wat nu te lezen… Kan jij me iets aanraden?⎦ *A) Geen idee, ik heb niet echt de tijd om te lezen. = *B) Een misdaadroman! Er is niks beters! + ⎡''Toen ik toenet Debora op de luidspreker had gehoord, kon ik niet langer mijn lach inhouden!⎦ *A) Het was een geweldig idee! + *B) Ja, we konden haar ook zonder jou ontmaskeren trouwens. - ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''Luister naar me! H-Het spijt me. Ik ging te ver, ik zou dat nooit tegen je gezegd moeten hebben.⎦ *A) Laat me gaan! = *B) Dat is te makkelijk, ik zal het je nooit vergeven! = Keuze *A) (Goed voor hem, ik hoop dat ik hem zo ongemakkelijk mogelijk heb gemaakt!) = *B) (Ik zou echt willen dat hij het kon begrijpen…) = ⎡''Dat is precies wat ik nodig zou hebben.⎦ *A) (Laat hem een keertje alleen.) = *B) (Dring aan.) = (afbeelding) ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Het stoort me niet, ik vraag me gewoon af wat ervoor gezorgd heeft dat je wil dat er jongens naar je huis komen…''⎦ *A) (Maak hem jaloers.) - *B) (Leg de situatie uit.) = ⎡''Jij lijkt alles terug te vinden dat ik verlies.⎦ *A) Dat is vast een teken! = *B) Ja, het begint vervelend te worden… - Keuze *A) (Kijk over zijn schouder.) + (Als de LM boven de 70 is), - (Als de LM onder de 70 is) *B) (Laat hem met rust.) = ⎡''Ze wil geen chaos in haar vestiging… Haar reactie is normaal.⎦ *A) Maar ik heb niks gedaan! = *B) Het helpt ons nog steeds niet! - *C) Dus je bedoeld dat ik een slechte zaad ben… + (Oke sorry ik wist geen betere vertaling voor deze zin tot nu toe XD) ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Ja… Ik was voorheen niet zo slim, ik had moeten luisteren naar wat je wilde zeggen voordat ik iets veronderstelde… Nou ik haatte je niet of zo, dus ik denk dat het niet zo erg is… Toch?⎦ *A) Natuurlijk wel! Zien dat jij het allemaal zo licht opvatte, was het ergste! - *B) Je was trouw aan jezelf… Ik kan niet echt zeggen dat ik verrast was. - *C) Ik dacht dat je me zou vertrouwen, dus ik was wat teleurgesteld… = ⎡''Ik heb net met mijn broer gepraat en die GRIEZEL wilde niet luisteren! Hij heeft me de meest idiote dingen verteld die ik ooit van hem gehoord heb! Dit, zelfs na zijn Kim Possible-periode!⎦ *A) Vind je Kim Possible niet leuk? Ik wel… = of + *B) G-Geloofde hij je echt niet? Maar jij bent zijn broer… = ⎡''Waar zie je Alexis voor aan? Hij zou zijn grootste vijand nog helpen, maar ook al gelooft hij me niet, hij zou nooit de dingen die ik hem zeg, verder vertellen.⎦ *A) Wees toch maar voorzichtig met wat je hem verteld… Je weet maar nooit, hij zou iets kunnen verraden en dan valt het hele plan in het water. - *B) Maar hij is de laatste tijd zichzelf niet… Het is niet normaal dat hij Debora gelooft maar niet zijn vriendin of zijn broer… + (Jij begint een gesprek) *A) Aan de andere kant… Zou het de perfecte misdaad kunnen zijn. - *B) Aan de andere kant… Zouden we een medestander gevonden kunnen hebben. + ⎡''Jij niet? Ze schreeuwde tegen je voor iets wat je niet hebt gedaan!⎦ *A) Zij weet dat niet, het is haar schuld niet! - *B) Natuurlijk ben ik boos, maar ik hou mezelf onder controle! + *C) Eerlijk? Mij maakt het niks uit. ⎡''Maar ik heb al een achteruit salto gemaakt met mijn computer… Maar het was de computers fout, het liep vast/laggte…''⎦ (Ik wist geen goeie vertaling voor “lagging” Mijn excuses ^^) *A) Laggte? Wat betekend dat? - *B) Zou dat niet meer de fout van je verbinding zijn? = ---- 'Kwinten' ⎡''Omdat Lysander het er ook over had… En de hele zaak stoorde hem echt.⎦ *A) En ik? Mij stoorde het vanaf het begin! = *B) Lysander? Heb je hem gezien? Ik zoek hem! - ⎡…''⎦ *A) Waarom lach je? + *B) Is er een probleem? - ⎡''Ja, ik had niet de moed om met je te komen praten, ik dacht dat je liever alleen zou zijn.⎦ *A) En ik dacht dat jij minder verlegen was dan voorheen! + *B) Ha ha, je bent schattig! - *C) Dan had ik lang kunnen wachten… ⎡''Heb je gemist… weet je, terwijl ik op de militaire school zat?⎦ *A) Ja, natuurlijk! - (Met of zonder beer op je kast) *B) Nee, niet echt. / (+ als je de beer op je kast had) ⎡''Dus ga je het hem vergeven?⎦ *A) Ik weet het niet… Ik heb hem tot nu toe vermeden. *B) We zien wel hoe het loop. - *C) Ik weet niet of hij zich ooit gaat verontschuldigen, dus… + ⎡''Het grijze is ook goed.⎦ *A) Ik verkies het zwarte! = *B) Ik weet niet… We zullen moeten passen! = (afbeelding) *C) Ik verkies het grijze! = ⎡''Misschien voel je je een beetje schuldig omdat je die meid pijn hebt gedaan? Zelfs als ze het verdiend heeft.⎦ *A) Toen ze echt huilde, drong het me pas door… = *B) Nee, natuurlijk niet! Ze kreeg haar verdiende loon! + *C) Of, ik ben teleurgesteld om niet meer gedaan te kunnen hebben… Ik begrijp het niet… ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Sorry! Dat heb ik al dagenlang willen doen!⎦ *A) Het is echt niet eerlijk! Waarom hou jij van jongens…? + *B) En, waarom heb je zo lang gewacht? *C) Oh… Dan was ik er bijna aan ontsnapt… = ---- 'Nina' ⎡''Omdat je het me niet wil vertellen, ga ik het gewoon aan Lysander vragen! Ik zal hem eerst zoeken en hij zal me alles vertellen, en ik zal hem een knuffel geven om hem te bedanken!⎦ *A) Eh! Raak hem niet aan! = *B) Als dat je gelukkig maakt… = Keuze *A) (Pak Lysander bij de arm en stuur hem weg.) = *B) (Laat haar hem omhelzen.) = ---- 'Rosalie' ⎡''En *naam*, wat wil je morgen doen?⎦ *A) Het pak voor Leigh helpen zoeken. = (Afbeelding mogelijk, tijdens een gesprek met Kwinten.) *B) Informatie over managers opzoeken op school. = ⎡''Eh, nou, twee mensen die zich verstoppen zijn discreter dan drie.⎦ *A) Kom toch maar mee! = (Afbeelding mogelijk) *B) O, ja, je hebt gelijk. Ik zal alleen met Armin gaan. = ⎡''Dichterbij? Wat betekent dat? Laat me kijken!⎦ *A) (Blijf waar ik ben.) = *B) (Ga opzij om haar te laten kijken.) = (afbeelding) Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index